A Strong Warrior
by ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN
Summary: A story of 4 people named Kevin(Kev), Jacob, Blu, and Cass. They're all Saiyans who travel through dimensions to stop evil! *DBZ FanFic, if you don't like DBZ, I advise against reviewing. -Retired Project-
1. The New Warriors!

PROLOGUE

* * *

_While the Cell Games were going on, a Goku and Vegeta both sensed a strong power a few miles away, they couldn't believe the strength; they thought he might be a villain, so they decided not to ask him to join them to fight against Cell. After Goku's fight against Cell, the high power level was gone, so now, after Gohan defeated Cell and Goku sacrificed himself, the warrior trains, harder than before._

* * *

NOW

"This is really boring, just standing here," a strange man said, "I want to fight strong powers like the ones in that universe I visited yesterday."

"Well, you can't have that many exciting fights, 'cause you are the strongest here, Kevin," his brother, Jacob, said.

"Well, you're the second strongest here!" Kevin exclaimed, "But we fight all the time!"

"Just go train by yourself!"

"Fine."

So the two of them walked away from each other.

Kevin started training by himself, at 500x Earth's gravity. Kevin started to punch a diamond wall, and he dented it, but never broke it.

"This sucks!" he exclaimed, "All this training, and I'm still not a super saiyan!"

Then, a girl walked in.

"I heard you across the hall Kevin," the girl told him, "shut up, please."

"Oh, I didn't know you heard me, Cass."

"Everyone heard you," she said, while making a face that just said really with expression.

"I got to get back to training."

She laughed then said, "You're going to BE training; with everyone because they're so mad, of course!"

Kevin just ignored her and carried on with training, and then his oldest brother, Blu, came along.

"Shut up Kev, you're being really annoying with your shouting about not being a super saiyan!" he shouted at Kevin.

"You wanna go bro?" Kevin said to Blu.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Blu said and then punched Kevin square in the face, for he was really the strongest.

"Not fair!" Kevin said as he got up, "You caught me off-guard!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Blu said, and punched Kevin again.

This time, Kev was prepared. Kev caught Blu's fist and threw him into the wall. Blu then told him that he wasn't bad at fighting, so Kev thanked him. Blu kept barraging him with blows and broke his block, and he was purposely trying to make him mad so he could become a Super Saiyan or SSJ as they called it. Kev was angered, and his hair stuck up and turned yellow, but it eventually stopped, and he wasn't a SSJ after all. Blu then said, "You almost had it, call me when you feel like becoming a SSJ." Kev said that he would, then swiftly left because he and Cass had agreed to go to another universe, and train there.

"So," she said, "what universe today?"

"The one with those high power levels!"

"The one with Goku and Vegeta?"

"Yes!"

She took him there, but when they got there, Cell didn't explode like time should've caused, but instead, he was standing over Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. He stood there laughing, and Cass and Kev heard Goku saying, "Save us, strong warriors!"

That's the end of Chapter 1, and I will make about 7 chapters total, so every week I think I'll post a new Chapter.


	2. The Fight with Cell!

In the last chapter…

Cass and Kev heard Goku saying, "Save us strong warriors!"

This chapter…

Cell swiftly attacks Kev, and he goes flying into a rock, while Cass is attacking Cell, but he is blocking her attacks with one finger. The Z-Fighters lose all hope, now that the mysterious fighters are too weak to fight Cell, until, Kev comes flying back and his power was hidden, so he sends Cell flying.

Cell quickly comes back and kicks Cass away. Kev gets more enraged, so he throws his hardest punch at Cell, and Cell blocks it, but it was too powerful so it collides with his face, but Cell stood his ground. "Is that all you got?" Cell said while laughing at Kev. _No, this can't be possible_ is what Kev was thinking.

Goku barely stood up, and he started charging a Spirit Bomb, but Cell quickly punched him and knocked him out. Gohan stood up then, and he tried to fire a Masenko, but he was too weak. "Is there anyone strong enough to fight me?" Cell shouted. Kev then replied, "You're so full of yourself!" This enraged Cell, which caused him to keep barraging Kev with attacks, Kev could've blocked them all, but he chose not to. Cell then said to him, "I knew I was that powerful!" Kev was bloody all over his body, but yet, he still stood up and looked as if he had just come here, besides the bruises and cuts.

Kev knew he was going to be defeated, but still, he fought Cell, and the more knowledge of his pain, he kept taking the blows, which made him angrier by the punch.

Cass didn't realize what Kev was doing, so she took a blow for him, which happened to be Cell's strongest punch. Kev was even more enraged, "You hurt my best friend!" he said, becoming angrier by the second. Kev's hair raised and turned yellow multiple times. After about 3 minutes, he was standing there, hair raised, completely yellow, with a yellow aura around him.

Cell sensed his power, and he didn't state it, nor show the fact that he was scared at Kev's power. The Z-Fighters were cheering, all except Goku, because he was unconscious. Vegeta thought, _I'm not the second strongest anymore!_ Kev approached Cell, and at the same time, Cell backed away a small bit from him.

When Kev was about 2 feet away, he teleported right in front of Cell and punched him in the stomach. His fist almost penetrated his skin.

Goku finally woke up, and he saw Kev was a SSJ and that his power was really high. Then Cass woke up, and she saw Kev and was really happy, she flew to the ship they traveled to the universe in and she waited inside the ship for Kev. Kev was toying with Cell, Cell was just barraging him and he was just dodging, and every minute of that, he'd punch him. Cell then resorted to the only thing he could, he was going to explode. Kev then shouted to Goku, "You have to sacrifice yourself and save the place, make sure you teleport to the North Kai's planet!"

Goku walked up to Cell, and did exactly what Kev told him to do, as soon as he did that, Kev left with Cass.

When they got home, Blu was waiting for them. When he saw Kev was a SSJ &amp; sensed his power, he knew he was stronger than him. Kev then transformed back into his base form. Blu punched Kev and said, "You idiot! You said you were going to be gone for like half an hour, but you never came back fro about 3 hours!" And to this remark, Kev said, "Their universe was messed up, Cell defeated the Z-Fighters and we had to save them. I turned into a SSJ because he made me mad, and I was too weak for him without being a SSJ. Blu then sighed and said, "At least you're ok, you too Cass." Cass replied, "Thanks Blu."

Later, Blu and Kev trained and, for the first time, Kev won the battle. "Want to go to Goku's universe tomorrow?" Kev asked Blu. Blu said then, "Fuck yeah!"


	3. Majin Buu!

_In the last Chapter… _

_Kev asked Blu if he wanted him to go to Goku's universe the next day, and to this, Blu replied, "Fuck yeah!"_

_In this Chapter…_

Kev and Blu were training, and then they realized the time. So that's when they went to bed. Kev woke Blu up and they both went to Goku's universe. They didn't realize that the time in their universe was actually slower, so in Goku's universe, they came back at the time where Goku became a SSJ3 and fought Majin Buu.

Kev watched from a distance, while Blu flew up to them and watched from really close and, as a joke, he said, "Where's the popcorn?" to Kev.

Goku punched Majin Buu back, which caused a shockwave and sent Blu flying back, so Kev said, "Should've kept a safe distance!" Kev laughed, and then just stopped suddenly because he saw Majin Buu's eyes open then turn pure red, and they closed. Goku was hit by him and harmed horribly, which caused Goku to get knocked back into his base form. Kev quickly turned SSJ and flew up to Majin Buu and attacked him before Blu could stop him, and this caused Blu to help Kev, and they both got hit back and almost defeated.

As a natural instinct, Kev got back up and pushed himself to fight Buu and not lose, but Blu wasn't like this, he knew he was going to lose if he fought Buu. Kev was beat up, but he kept coming back. Kev got hit really hard in the stomach, he coughed up tons of blood, which Blu saw this, so he got really mad at Buu and almost instantly turned SSJ, which then he flew up to Buu and hit him really hard, and he punched Buu and made him fly through a mountain.

Kev stood up, as he always does, and saw Blu, and just started laughing, and he then turned SSJ and joined Blu in the fight and they both double-teamed Buu. But Buu dodged their attacks and made Kev and Blu cross-counter, which sent them both flying.

It took a while for them to recover, but when they did, it was too late, Buu had already begun his attacks, he barraged Blu which punches, and beat him out of his SSJ form. He then went after Kev, but Kev was too fast and dodged all his attacks, then kicked him away from them, he then flew down to Blu and picked him up to his feet. Kev told him, "You need to recover from this, let's get you to the ship," and then he flew him over to the ship.

He set him in the healing chamber, and then he went back to Buu, and saw that Buu was playing with dolls. To this, Kev said, "What are you doing?" And, of course, Buu said, "Playing with my dollies!" And Kev was just staring at him with an expression like "really" (-_-.)

Kev struck Buu, and Buu was vulnerable so that it sent him into a rock.

Just then, a ship that was from Kev's universe appeared, and two people exited it, it was Jacob and Cass. They saw Kev and Buu fighting, and Kev all bloody. They were so worried about Kev because half his face was covered in dark red blood, gushing out of his forehead and his cheeks, and he had really bad cuts on his arms, and his shirt was missing and all you could really see on his chest were long cuts and tons of blood, and yet Kev still fought him strongly. To this, Jacob was amazed at his strength.

The two didn't join in the fight, they just watched. Until, Kev defeated Buu, but something happened, Buu was no longer fat and had a cape or gloves, he was much taller, muscular, and dangerous.

Blu finally recovered, and he came out, as a SSJ, and saw "Super Buu."

He cackled, and then made the first attack. (Wait until next chapter to read the fight.)


	4. The Super Buu

_In The Last Chapter….._

_Blu finally recovered and he came out, as a SSJ, and saw "Super Buu."_

_He cackled, and then made the first attack._

Now…..

Blu blocked, but almost immediately after, he got hit in the head by a few ki blasts. Blu staggered which let his guard down, so Super Buu attacked. He dealt tons of damage with his blows, and shortly after, Jacob came up and started attacking. This was a bad idea, Buu was just about to hit him until Kev came along and kicked Buu in the face, which then Blu came and kept punching Buu.

Kev joined in and the two of them were like a man with 4 arms, both moving in almost the exact same way, but in a different way every time. They were powerful, but as weak as Kev had become from the first fight, only Blu was making a dent in him.

Super Buu laughed, and he just smacked Kev and Blu away, but Blu came back, though Kev was hurt too badly. Jacob helped Blu while Cass healed Kev. Blu and Jacob attacked with all their might, but Super Buu was too strong. He just punched Blu dead in the face, which made him fly back. Jacob just ran because he knew Blu was much more powerful than him. Blu flew back, but then was kicked away, and then he knew he was overwhelmed.

Goku was too weak to fight, and Vegeta was unconscious, so he couldn't help, so it was up to Kev, Cass, Jacob, and Blu. They were too weak, but if they worked together, they could win. Just then, Super Buu absorbed Jacob. Jacob was screaming for help, and then he was sucked in. Buu's facial features were changed. He also wore the same clothes on his upper body as Jacob.

Blu was the only person left who could fight, but he was too weak from the base form Super Buu. He knew he wasn't a match for Super Buu (Jacob Absorbed). Blu still kept Buu away from the ship Cass brought Kev into to heal. Kev wasn't healed all the way, but he told Cass that he was ok. Of course, Cass said, "You have to be at full power to fight Super Buu." Kev was full of himself so he got out of the healing pod. Cass tried to get him to go back in, but he walked right past her.

He walked outside and saw that Jacob was absorbed by Super Buu, and that Blu was hitting him back. This was also the first time Cass saw that Jacob was absorbed. She got really mad, so her power increased, but she was still no match for him. Super Buu took them all on at the same time, besides Kev, because Kev picked up Vegeta and Goku and put them into 2 healing pods.

Then he walked outside, and he was angry, but it was a silent anger, like Gohan's from the Cell Games when he became SSJ2. He approached Buu, slowly, with a face full of anger, but also serious. Blu stepped back from Buu and so did Cass when they saw Kev. Kev finally got up to Buu, and Buu punched him. Swiftly, Kev caught the punch and started breaking Buu's arm. This amazed Blu and Cass. Buu punched him with his other hand, but again, Kev caught it. Buu's facial expression changed, the once fearless Buu turned into the terrified Buu.

Kev finally got to the point where if he moved his hand any more, he would break Buu's arm. Buu teleported away from him then rubbed his arm. Buu tried to absorb Kev. Buu had his pink gel-like stuff go behind Kev, but when it was just about to hit him, he fired a huge ki blast and destroyed it. "Got to try harder, Buu," Kev told him. This angered Buu, and he said, "How are you so strong?!" Kev didn't reply, he just kneed Buu in the stomach. "I have an idea," he started to tell Buu, "it's because you killed my brother, who was very kind to me!" Buu was confused, which left him open, so Kev struck him in the stomach again, this time was much harder than before.

Buu then punched Kev, and he absorbed Vegeta as he came outside of the pod.

Sorry that this is the end of the chapter, I had to make it really suspenseful. But anyway, if you enjoyed, like this story, it always makes me happy. Also, give me some feedback and I'll improve on whatever.


	5. Wait? Now Kid Buu's Here?

_In the Last Chapter…_

_Buu hit Kev out of the way and absorbed Vegeta as he was coming out of his pod._

_This Chapter….._

Kev was still angered, so he didn't back down, he kept fighting Buu, and Buu kept blocking. Buu then yawned and asked, "When will you actually fight seriously? Or are you already fighting seriously?" Kev ignored him and then kicked him in the face. Buu wasn't fazed by this which amazed Kev. Kev was 100% certain that Buu would kill him. Kev got even angrier when he started to think about Jacob, and then Vegeta, so he ascended beyond SSJ, to SSJ2, but he became really cocky.

Kev SSJ2 was much more powerful than Super Buu(Vegeta/Jacob Absorbed.) He kicked Buu in the face, and then quickly barraged him. Buu was actually being hurt, and he then knew he had an equal. They then flew into the air and started countering each others' blows. They were quite equal, but Kev was strained, unlike Buu. Kev kept dodging Buu's blows, and then hit Buu right in-between his eyes.

Buu was extremely angry, he was so angry that he kicked Kev in the stomach, and then hit him in the face. Kev was calm. "Is that all you got?" Kev said with cockiness. "Of course you're bluffing at the fact that you have more power than this!" Buu said with frustration. Kev wasn't bluffing. Kev charged and his power surpassed Buu's by a large amount. "No, I wasn't bluffing." Kev said, "Now I'm going to make you suffer for all the innocent lives you destroyed!" Super Buu wasn't frightened, and he then said, "I'm going to murder your other friends, and then I'm going to murder you." He cackled loudly with his eyes closed. Kev shoved his fist down Buu's throat and everyone laughed after Kev said, "Stop talking with your mouth full, it's impolite."

He then kicked Buu away from him. Buu felt weak, and then he shot Kev in the eyes and blinded him. He took the opportunity to try to absorb him, so he shot his pink substance at him. Kev dodged it and Buu was amazed and then asked, "How did you dodge it?" Kev replied, "You took out my sight, leaving me with 4 other honed senses, meaning I could easily tell where the gel was!" Buu was still puzzled, and Kev regained his eyesight. Kev saw that Buu was vulnerable, so he struck, and that was so hard that he spat out Vegeta and Jacob. They were both near death. "Take them to the healing pods!" Kev shouted to Cass and Blu.

Buu just screamed loudly and charged up, and there was a huge explosion. Out came Kid Buu. (Yes I decided to put Kid Buu in as well, don't hate!) Kid Buu was extremely powerful; he was more powerful than Kev. Kev knew this, but he fought anyway. Kev needed to protect everyone. He was kicked in the stomach and coughed up lots of blood. He didn't give up, but he paid for this. Cass and Blu were getting angry by the fact that Kev was getting beaten until he died. Cass was angered into SSJ form and Blu was angered into SSJ as well. They both rushed Kid Buu, but Kid Buu just laughed and dodged all their attacks, and that sent them flying. Since they could translate any language, they heard Kid Buu say, "Train and come back later, and maybe you'll have a chance then." So that's what they did.

Every single one of them, Kev, Cass, Blu, Jacob, Goku, and Vegeta, trained really hard. The match-ups were Goku SSJ3 versus Kev SSJ2, Cass SSJ versus Jacob, and Blu SSJ versus Vegeta SSJ2. Goku hit Kev back, but then Kev kicked Goku into the ground, and Goku flew back and they then cross-countered. Goku was beating Kev because Kev was holding back, and he was beat to near-death. Goku had a turn to be beat to near-death. Everyone's battle made all of them become near-death. They all recovered and had more power. Kev attempted something, he tried to ascend pass SSJ2, and it didn't fail; Kev was standing in front of everyone in SSJ3 form. Blu tried to surpass SSJ but it failed, Jacob ascended to SSJ, and Cass knew that she couldn't surpass SSJ so she didn't try.

They returned and they all looked quite badass. Buu gladly fought Goku first. Buu was still more powerful, so he easily took Goku out, now it was Vegeta's turn, and the same thing happened. Same with everyone else, except for Kev, so now Kev had to fight Buu. What would happen to Kev or Kid Buu? (Cliffhanger!)


	6. FanFiction Finale - Kid Buu's Loss

_In The Last Chapter…_

_Kev was in front of Kid Buu, the final showdown is about to commence._

_In This Chapter…_

Kid Buu struck Kev as hard as he could, but Kev blocked. They cross-countered multiple times, and they ended up in space from them teleporting around a lot. Everyone was amazed; Kev kept on forcing himself through Buu's hits, even when he wanted to scream. Kev hit Buu in the gut, then teleported behind him and elbowed him. Buu flew straight through a moon (out of 13) of their planet, Xerif.

Everyone saw bits of a moon land near them, and there was 1, then 2, then 3, etc. It was insane, the fight ended with Kev kicking Kid Buu down straight back down to Earth. He created a massive crater in the ground; it was almost as long and wide as a "Large Spirit Bomb." Kid Buu was paralyzed from weakness, so at that moment Kev ordered Goku to throw a "Super Spirit Bomb" at Buu, and that finished him off. Kev was so weakened that he landed and went out of SSJ3.

Kev was covered with scars, blood, bruises, and scratches. He looked as if all 3 of them, Cass, Jacob, Blu, had beat him to near death. Kev collapsed in front of everyone. He was unconscious. Blu carried him back to the ship, and they all went home.


End file.
